Sam
Sam is an Anthro Raptor animatronic that was designed for an FNAF location. He was built for the Marshland Adventure Room but eventually due to budget cuts, was reduced to a free roam character, at night he served as one of the night guards. His photo that was taken portrays him with an automatic rifle. (this is just a prop) The real danger is his strength, speed, and his claws which are hard enough and sharp enough to cut through solid steel. Name: Sam Gender: Male Species: Raptor Class: Night Security/ Animatronic Height: 8ft Weight: 270lbs Eye color: Green (when AI is In control) Blue (when same is in control) Aqua marine (when both are active) and dark, (when the dual personality is in control) Theme song: Han Zimmer's Paranoia Appearance: With the accessories removed Sam is a White skinned Raptor with blackish skin on his tops of his feet and the palms of his hands. He has a head feature which although looks completely like a decoration, acts as a powerful Wi-fi connection to the central computer and the security cameras. His skin which feel rubbery to the touch is in fact, rubber. Essentially this makes him water proof as his original exhibit called for him to enter the water often. Inside of his chest cavity is a chamber which can be used to, or was originally used to rescue drowning children and keep them inside in a pressurized enriched oxygen atmosphere which would help them breathe better afterward. The entrance for this chamber is by the mouth, which can stretch to accommodate the sized item or child. His endoskeleton is unlike most other animatronic which use steel commonly whereas his endo-skeleton is made out of titanium. History: Sam usually get his name from the night guard that was on duty and got stuffed into him. Unlike some endings Sam (the night guard) was very large in height so his stuffing was almost instant death, nonetheless not only did his soul merge with the AI of the raptor but they merged so well that they became a different being altogether. The AI which had been brave, cunning, and mischievous originally, now had Sam's personality added in which in the end result was A socially awkward, but heart warming character who would actively protect other night guards from suffering similar fates, at the same time however, a problem with Sam had been a dual personality which activated during the fourth night of the week, which turned him in the blood lusting savage who would sooner rip the night guard up and eat its remains. During this night most animatronics hide or avoid him, some who originally would kill night guards might actually block the door to the office in an attempt to keep him from reaching the night guards. The reason because the Normal animatronics kept the murder pretty clean and spotless, where as this was an out right carnage which would leave immense evidence for a grisly murder. Specialty: Sam is a talented programmer and has been able to alter his own programming the past including downloading his own animatronic plans and being able to modify himself for the purposes he needs. Power: Incredibly strong and Durable, combined with his speed. He can easily outrun the other animatronics, and his strong enough to lift over 3000lbs with ease. His durably is tribute to his titanium skeleton, however because of his personality which conflicts with his programming he is passive most of the time and merely ignores stuff till the last minute or when things get out of hand. The best way to describe him is a T800 that looks like a Raptor. Best way to take him down, be nice, he tends to ignore the actions of his friends more often than people he doesn't know. Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Fan Characters